Cupcakes: Julio Escala's Story
by legolasorbraceface
Summary: Don't blame me for this, please! The video on Youtube is so scary! Thank me, because if I'm not mistaken, this is the first M-rated fic ever! (On the N.E.R.D.S. fandom, that is.) Please write more M-rated stuff for me, pretty please!


** I bet that you never expected this. To answer the question that you are most likely dying to ask, this story is based on Cupcakes by SargeantSprinkles. I just thought that this fandom needed an M rated fic. I got the idea when I read the original Cupcakes story. I figured that it would be a great idea. I also watched the video based on it, which is on YouTube. I watched it at midnight (when else?) and it kept me up until three in the morning. Also, obviously, this fic will contain too much gruesome stuff for even Slendy (probably not true, but you get the idea). I am only 12, but I act older than others my age. If you are under the age of 13, I recommend that you don't read this fic at all, unless you act older than your peers. However, I can't stop you. I am hoping to release a fic featuring Slendy on Halloween. (Warning: about to talk like MB between security clearances) Any way, are you still there? You are? You're made of tougher stuff than I thought. One last thing. This fic may change how you feel about Flinch. This takes place in Equestria, since it's awesome like that. Good luck going to bed tonight. You're going to need it. Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, (It's about time ) Cupcakes: Julio Escala's Story!**

It all started on what seemed like a regular afternoon in the middle of June. (Lawlz. I rhyme) It seemed like everypony in Ponyville had some place to be and something that they needed to do. This did not exclude Jackson Jones, a very athletic male pegasus pony with a spiky yellow and orange mane, a matching tail, and vibrant blue eyes. He was popular between the time that he got his football cutie mark and the day that he got his fourteen pound metal braces. Even though his former friends never gave him a second glance, he still enjoyed life. He had finally figured how to beat up Matilda Choi in training without any wing power. He hadn't been practicing for five minutes when he realized that he was running late. Jackson had completely forgotten that he was supposed to meet his friend Flinch at Sugarcube Corner at three o'clock. He immediately flew toward Sugarcube Corner as fast as he could, leaving an orange and yellow trail behind him.

When Jackson made it inside Sugarcube Corner, Flinch was waiting for him, with a smile bigger than his usual smile on his face. "Sorry if I'm late, Flinch. I was just so caught up in practicing that I lost track of time." Jackson apologized.

"Oh, it's okay, Jackson! I'm just glad that you are here now. Nothing else matters. I was so excited that I almost forgot to breath. But you're here now so let's get started!" Flinch replied in a very high pitch girly voice.

"So, what are we-" 

Making cupcakes!" Flinch interrupted. Flinch's voice was making Jackson cringe.

"Cupcakes? You know that I can't bake." Jackson responded. "Couldn't you get someone else to help you? What about Duncan? He's like your best friend." Jackson asked.

"Well, he wants to build robots for everything, and somepony could have gotten hurt."

"Matilda?"

"She would probably hurt somepony too."

" Uhh... Ruby?"

"She's allergic to almost every ingredient that I'm using. Her allergies would go haywire. Why? Did you not want to come?" Flinch asked, his voice causing a headache to form in Jackson' head, causing him to rub his temples.

"No, it's not that-"

"Great! Try this then!" He shoved what looked like a red velvet cupcake into Jackson's mouth. He somehow managed to not choke, so he chewed slowly, and swallowed.

"Hey! This isn't half bad. Was I asked to come here for taste testing or something?"

"Sorta"

"What do I need to do next?"

The smile that was on his face earlier returned, and quickly grew. "I need you to take a nap." Flinch replied.

"A nap. Why-" he couldn't finish his thought because he suddenly felt a wave of sleepyness fall over him. He collapsed to the ground, sleeping soundly. 


End file.
